Baby Brother
by cry13
Summary: The lord of the demon world has always been the person that his sons admire the most. However there an unknown secret that would be kept from him that he will never know. This is a yaoi story and my grammer suck, please review this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I do not own Inuyasha. this will be a Yaoi story and there will be lemon afterward. Please review so that i will know if i shold continue writing or not.

The lord of the demon world has always been the person that his sons admire the most. However there an unknown secret that would be kept from him that he will never know.

When his small palm grab his finger and their eyes met Sesshomaru knew that he will never be able to let go of it anymore.

That the first time that Sesshomaru saw his baby brother, Inuyasha, the silver painted hair that match the white furry ears that dingle whenever he is waking up, the golden eyes that shine in happiness whenever there people close. Ever since the day they met the odd feeling grow in him.

"_**Let go of him…" **_

The words revolve in his mind whenever there people holding the white angel of his.

In order to keep the angel to be his own the only way that he could would be being the person taking care of him. However the feeling still increase as days goes by, and it is turning unbearable as the baby angel grown up. Sesshomaru realize this mustn't continue but he is just unable to help it to think of him.

"_**Brother please gives it to me."**_

"_**What do you want my baby brother tell me." Lust form in his eyes seeing at the mark that proof that HE is HIS. **_

"_**Brother I want you!!" Inuyasha voices echo the room when Sesshomaru fingers touch his nipples.**_

"Big brother wake up and play with me." The voice that he heard every night woke him from dream. Waking up from his sleep he saw the face that he desire, he hold him tight and carried him onto his bed.

"Big brother?" Inuyasha tilde his head to look at Sesshomaru face to face.

"It nothing… just let me hold onto you for a second."

Sesshomaru get out from his bed and walk toward his bathroom. "Inuyasha go and get ready I will get out just right after my bath."

Icy water covered all over him just to cool his eroded body down.

"I know what I should do now." The smile spread around his face, the desire could no longer be hold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__：__I do not own Inuyasha_

"_Ani, you are finally done!"_

Heard the sound of the bathroom door opened, Inuyasha immediately turn back and call out for his brother. Droplets of water sliding down from Sesshomaru well build body; Inuyasha is simply unable to remove his sight from the body of his Ani. Following the trace of water, from the chest till the water reaches the towel that cover the lower part of Sesshomaru body.

"_So what do you want to play?"_

The unhappiness that Inuyasha felt before from his brother is now gone, as if all the trouble of his is gone. Inuyasha felt a tingle in his throat; he felt something that he has never had before. Everything that he has planned beforehand, what he wanted to play with his brother, is all gone.

"_I don't know?"_

Looking at the eyes of Inuyasha, the confusing looking in his eyes, Sesshomaru could feel the heat returning back to him. He recalled what he have decided, the smile spread out of his face.

"_Alright than, I will choose the game." _The thought of his plan bought glow of happiness to Sesshomaru_," Let play scissors, paper, stone, but the person who lose will have to agree to the opponent request."_

"_Ok!"_

"_**I have already known the sequence of Inuyasha playing scissors, paper, stone I would definitely win."**_ The thought of this ensure Sesshomaru that he would definitely reach his purpose.

**-5 minutes later-**

"_In total, you have lost 10 rounds which mean you would have to do 10 things for me."_ Looking at the sadness that his itouto show after losing to him he is just unable to resist not laughing. "_The first thing that you need to do would be something special, but you will only need to remain still."_

Sesshomaru look at his brother only 1 cm apart, staring deeply into each other eyes, unconsciously an unusual blush spread out of Inuyasha snowy white skin. No longer able to stand the awkward between him and his brother, Inuyasha close his eyes and wanted to move his head away.

"_You could no longer regret"_

Stopped Inuyasha head to turn away, Sesshomaru pressed his lips onto his **Baby Brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: I do not own Inuyasha! And my English still sucks… not sure if my intimate scene is alright please review to let me know! ^^

* * *

Grab hold of his head, kissed the lips that he had dreamt of every night. Fooling around with the tongue ofInuyasha, pulling him even closer to him without any space left between them. Without any hesitation Sesshomaru eagerly unbuttons the shirt of Inuyasha letting him having a better look of the body he had desired to have and to possess.

Letting go of Inuyasha's lips, he slowly kissed down towards his chest at the same time leaving traces of marks on his body. Seeing the marks that show Inuyasha is his possession lights up the desire of having Inuyasha all to himself even stronger and don't wish to stop. Licking the little red flower that blossom after the kissing and gently pulling the other. Just before Sesshomaru move his hand towards Inuyasha's erection.

Inuyasha let out a sharp moan, "_Big brother…"_

Sesshomaru froze in tracks and can't continue on," _What am I doing! He is my brother!_" Pushed Inuyasha away from him, Sesshomaru hang his head low.

"_Big brother?"_ the calling from his beloved brother bring back his thoughts, looking into his Inuyasha's eyes that is filled with admiration for him and the mist like daze due to the side effect of kissing. Sesshomaru no longer wants to hold back his feelings.

Looking into Inuyasha's eyes, "_Inuyasha, I…"_

"_Sesshomaru sama the master summons you to his study room._"

Heard the calling of theirs family butler, Sesshomaru hold back his words, lay down forward and softly kissed on Inuyasha's lips that is slightly swollen from the kissing previously. Sesshomaru pulled apart after a brief second, leaving only their forehead touching each other, he look into Inuyasha's eyes with fondness and say out the words under his breath

"_Wait for me here. I have something very important to tell you._" An unusual redness shows on Inuyasha's face, nodded slightly, he answer, "_I will wait here for you. Big brother."_


End file.
